


A Wonderful Kind of Magic

by L56895



Series: 2010 Writings [2]
Category: Harvey (1950)
Genre: F/M, I Love You, James Stewart Films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Harvey has an influence on them all.





	A Wonderful Kind of Magic

“Well, that certainly was an interesting day,” Lyman sighed, taking off his white coat and hanging it up on the hook by his door. When he looked over Ruth was still staring at the door wistfully, a small smile on her lips, “Ruth?”

“I think it was wonderful,” she sighed and he couldn’t help the grin that worked its way onto his lips.

“That’s one way of describing it, I suppose,” he walked up beside her, matching her glance towards the door, “Never in all my career have I come across something like that…”

“Well, I’m glad we did,” her tone was warm and almost by instinct her reached out to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She smiled up at him briefly before turning back to the door, that same, wistful expression working its way into her features, “I think Mr Dowd, and Harvey, managed to change a little bit of everyone today.” She sighed, and he rested his cheek on her crown.

“You make it sound like a kind of magic, Ruth,” he whispered, kissing her hair fondly.

“Isn’t it?” she looked up at him so quickly their lips briefly touched, noses brushing against one another.

“I don’t usually believe in magic,” he whispered, closing his eyes to revel in the feel of her forehead resting against his own, “But right now I can’t think of a better way of describing it.”

He pushed forward, pressing his lips to hers and for a moment he held her steady, arms wrapped around her. When he pulled back she sighed and he rested his forehead against hers.

“Doctor?” he looked down to find her looking up at him intently, “Today, what you were saying, what you did… Did you mean it? Or was it all because of Harvey?”

“I meant it all, Ruth,” he replied, without a trace of humour in his tone, “I’ve been stupid. Mr Dowd may have shown me that today but it doesn’t make the way I feel any less true.”

“How  _do_  you feel, Lyman?” she whispered, stepping closer so that he could feel the warmth of her against his chest.

“I’m glad… Glad I met Mr Dowd today, glad he showed me what a wonderful woman you are…” he paused to plant a kiss on her forehead, “Glad that I didn’t completely push you away.”

“Lyman…” she sighed, “How do you feel about me?”

“I love you,” he said quietly, resting his cheek against her head, “I always have, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to figure it out.”


End file.
